


Coming to You

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal’s thoughts turn to Will as he makes his journey to the chapel in Palermo.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Coming to You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the episodes Antipasto and Primavera during the first season. I don’t Hannibal, but it often owns me. :)

I step on the train, a corpse tucked away in my suitcase, which no one notices. Perhaps I should be more concerned about someone noticing. I’m preoccupied with my own journey. I’m finally moving in the right direction, towards what I want. Towards you. 

I close my eyes, hear your words in a dream. You’re talking to Abigail, putting your exquisite madness into words about time, the sequence of events, how what happened had to happen. Yours is the fatal perspective of the visionary. I smile at its earnest falseness. 

If I believed in fate, I would have wondered if it wasn’t you I was meant to find in the equations, the sequence of numbers meant to unlock reality. Perhaps I recognized you when I met you, exotic and different as you were from everyone else. They’re ghosts, flitting through reality. I have to catch one, crush one, ingest part of them to remind myself that they’re flesh and blood. Only you remain. Only you matter. Must I crush you, make you bleed to prove to myself you’re just like all the rest? 

You’re not, even if you bleed. I literally ache for the sight of you, the sound of your voice. Consuming you may be the only way to free of you. Consuming you like I plan to consume Bedelia. You’re a siren, Will. You lure those like yourself onto the rocks with your sympathy, your empathy. I can see those rocks approaching, know the peril, but I cannot resist you. I cannot resist coming to you. 

Do you ache for me? Will you be in the chapel, waiting for me? Will you answer my call through your dreams, the imagination that locks onto any killer’s tableau of death, when I give a message of flesh and blood meant only for you?

I can resist you no longer. We’ll see, Will, if you can resist me. 

If not, I’m coming for you.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to the dream refers to a conversation Will imagined himself having with Abigail in Primavera.


End file.
